I Hate You Because I Love You
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Gaz has a nightmare that makes her admit her feelings for Dib. Oneshot. Kind of sad.


I don't own Invader Zim okay? Warning: This oneshot story can make you cry! I almost cried writing it and I don't cry easily!

Gaz was sitting on the couch eating a slice of Bloaty's pepperoni and green pepper pizza. She would not eat pizza from anywhere else.

"One day Gaz! One day! People will know I'm right!" An 18-year-old Dib said, as he was packing to head to college. He had graduated valedictorian, despite everyone thinking he was crazy. What really got Dib's goat was that Zim was second in the class. Their GPAs were .01 different. Because Dib was human, he could add the extra emotion to get an essay from blasé to mildly interesting. That was the key to Dib's better GPA.

"Sure they will." Gaz said not looking up from her game. She took another bite and spilled a little sauce on the screen. She wiped it off with her sleeve and thought _I'll finally have some peace with Bighead off at college._ Gaz finished her slice and put the rest of the pizza in the fridge before heading off to bed. She was only 17 and a senior in high school.

Her room was filled with posters of "Vampire Piggy Hunter". Her name was carved into a headboard with a picture of a piggy her mother drew just before she died. It was the only sentimental thing visible in Gaz's room. "I'm related to Bighead _how_?" Gaz asked herself, as she got ready for bed, her bouncy violet hair fell to the middle of her back. At the start of her sophomore year she let it grow out more freely. Gaz lay down on her pink Vampire Piggy bed and closed her eyes. A serene blackness fell over her as she drifted off to a dream world.

"I know you hate me Gaz but tell me one thing-Why?" Dib asked of Gaz as he drove his Mercedes-Benz he had gotten for his 16th birthday. For the past 3 years he kept it in good condition trying to prove he was normal and he also cared about cars, not just the paranormal.

" I DON'T KNOW OKAY?? I just don't know." Gaz wailed. Lately Gaz was suffering a state of severe depression since Dib left for college. It was a rainy Halloween night and Dib was driving Gaz home after she got arrested for the 5th time for assault and drug possession.

"Gaz I dropped out of college because I'm worried about you! You're going to kill yourself someday and I'm not going to lose you like Mom!" Dib said in a stern way that he hoped Gaz would notice the care in his voice.

"You dropped out of college for me Dib?" Gaz asked her eyes widening at her brother. She never knew him to be like this. Normally he was crazy and talked about aliens all the time. Often he would come home after Professor Membrane from his 'paranormal studies'. She didn't think Dib cared about her, he only cared about himself. Now Dib was giving up all he cared for to look after her.

"Yes I did. Someone has to keep an eye out for you. From what Dad has told me you have been arrested 5 times-3 for drug possession, 1 for retail theft and to top it all off once for prostitution! What happened to you Gaz? I know you were never an angel but you knew right from wrong." Dib said as a car swerved in front of them.

"DIB WATCH OUT!!" Gaz panicked crouching in her seat, bracing for impact. A cheap 1987 Ford Escort whose driver was drunk ruined the expensive Mercedes.

The next thing Gaz knew, she was in a hospital bed hooked up to a respirator. She couldn't talk due to it but she could her the doctor talking to her father.

"I'm sorry Dr. Membrane but your son was killed on impact. It's a miracle you daughter survived how she did. A few broken ribs, a broken leg and arm; it's a wonder it wasn't much worse."

_I know you were never an angel but you knew right from wrong._ Dib's last words rung in her mind as she stated to cry. It was sinking in; Dib was dead. She ripped out the respirator and sobbed, "I'm sorry Dad. If I was a better person Dib wouldn't have died."

"It's not your fault. It was just his time." Professor Membrane cried hugging Gaz. He was crushed Dib was dead when he had a future ahead of him, but he was relived Gaz was alive. That made the death a little more bearable.

"I'm sorry Dad for all I've done." Gaz sobbed.

"It's okay, I'm here Gaz." Professor Membrane said still embracing his injured daughter.

The funeral was the next Sunday. Dib didn't have many friends so it was mainly his family at the funeral. Gaz thought it fitting for a pastor to preside over the burial and Professor Membrane begrudgingly agreed. The accident mangled Dib's body so it was a closed casket affair. Gaz walked up to the coffin and placed two blue roses on the coffin. "Dib Steven Membrane may a choir of angels sing you to your rest."

Gaz stayed after the funeral reading the tombstone.

Dib Steven Membrane

Beloved son, brother and paranormal investigator

November 16th, 1989-October 31st 2008

Dib's last words rang in her head again._ I know you were never an angel but you knew right from wrong._

"I'm sorry for what I've become." Gaz wailed as she hugged the grave.

"Gaz! Gaz! Gaz!" Dib yelled trying to wake Gaz up.

"Dib you're alive!" Gaz said hugging Dib.

"Of course I'm alive. Anyway I had this stupid question I had this sudden urge to ask you: Why do you hate me?" Dib asked.

"I hate you because I love you! Now there's something you should know by is to stay out of my room!" Gaz yelled.

"I love you too sis." Dib said leaving Gaz's room.

"GET OUT!!" Gaz yelled throwing one of her flesh eating dolls at Dib as he closed the door. Then she whispered, "I love you too Dib."


End file.
